youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brown Puppy Dog King
BrainTheBrownDogFan360's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Young Simba - Puppy Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Adult Simba - Brain (Inspector Gadget) * Young Nala - Puppy Aleu (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) * Adult Nala - Adult Aleu (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) * Timon - Buzz-Saw Louie (VeggieTales) * Pumbaa - Khalil (VeggieTales) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Scar - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Shenzi - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Banzai - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Ed - Nigel (Rio) * Rafiki - Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys) * Zazu - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Sarafina - Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * The Mouse - Meeko (Pocahontas) * The Groundhog - Mushu (Mulan) * The Hyenas - Marmosets (Rio) and Foosas (Madagascar) * The Chameleon - Bucky (The Emperor's New Groove) * The Wildebeests Stampede - Brontosauruses (King Kong ((2005)), and Stampede (Jumanji) * The Vultures/Buzzards - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) * The Beetle - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) Scenes: * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 2 - Carface and Chief's Conversation * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 3 - Copper's First Day * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 4 - A: Copper's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 5 - Carface and Copper's Conversation * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 9 - The Stampede!/Chief's Death/Copper Runs Away * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 10 - Carface Takes Over Pride Rock * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 11 - Meet Buzz-Saw Louie and Khalil * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 13 - Carface and Barry's Conversation * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 15 - Aleu Chases Khalil/The Reunion * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 17 - Brain and Aleu's Argument/Darwin's Wisdom/Brain's Destiny * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Buzz-Saw Louie & Khalil's Distraction * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 19 - Brain Confronts Carface/Brain Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 20 - Brain Vs. Carface/Carface's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 21 - End Credits part 1: ("Busa Simba") * The Brown Puppy Dog King part 22 - End Credits part 2: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version)) Category:BrainTheBrownDogFan360 Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs